Sober
by Amane-Cullen
Summary: Ok, so this isn't exactly a story but it will turn into one. I promise. I need your input on these. The first two are previews review and tell me what you think. the third is a clips from another story. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Preview 1

_**The Guardian and The Phoenix**_

**No summary guys. I love you all but if I give you a summary it would ruin the rest of the story right now.**

Bella's POV

Gabrianna and I were at my father's funeral service. Gabrianna was the only true friend I had. I had a new family one who wouldn't leave me even. The Cullens left me 30 years ago during my transformation. When I woke Gabrianna was there next to me smiling. She told me about her family and how she wanted me to join them.

"Bella are you ok?" Gabby asked placing a hand on my shoulder. Her touch always had a calming effect on anyone.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm going to miss him," I said as I tried not to cry. I saw Jacob Black and his wife. Jake had imprinted shortly after I was changed. Sam was probably watching Jake's kids at home.

"Bella don't lie to me," Gabby said. I never lied to gabby unless I wanted to be strong but even then she knew I was lying to her.

That's when it hit me. A scent I hadn't smelled in 30 years. "Gab we need to go," I replied. She nodded and we began to run. I ran ahead of Gabby like I usually did. She taught me that we should never run as one. It was to easy to get killed that way.

We ran through the forest until I heard Gabby scream. I stopped and turned around. Gabby was being held back by someone in the shadows. "Maria Run!"


	2. Preview 2

_**Angelic Wings**_

**No summary guys. I love you all but if I give you a summary it would ruin the rest of the story right now.**

Unknown's POV

My daughter's wonderful smell floated through the air. She hid in her room and would not come out. Ever since she saw that one human she stays locked up. "Sapphire come o ut please," I said standing outside her door.

"No," sapphire replied.

"Why not?" I asked sighing. She had to come out eventually.

"She'll kill me when she's changed," she said. I could tell she was crying.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I have a feeling," she replied. Sappire's instincts were never wrong. She was to be changed soon and I was not going to be able to do it. No one here would, they feared she would kill them.

"Sweety please come out, your transformation is only days away," I replied hoping to cheer her up a little.

"You found someone to change me?" she asked shocked and happy.

"Yes I did," I replied.

"Night daddy," Sapphire replied. I shook my head and walked away.

I walked into my study and sat down. I picked up my cell and dialed an old friend's number. Someone finally picked up after the third ring. "Hello," said a female voice.


	3. CLip

**f anyone can guess the story this is coming from there will be a reward in it for you! so submit it in your reviews.**

* * *

I walked into my room and dropped all the glamour that I had on myself. I looked at the small bump on my stomach and started to cry. It was heartbreaking not knowing who the father was. No one knew that I was pregnant, not even my mom. There was a knock on my door. "Are you ok?" She asked me through the door.

"Yes, I am fine," I replied wiping away the tears. She tried to open the locked door.

"Open the door," She replied still trying to get in.

"No," I said trying not to break down in full out tears. "I want to be alone." I heard her walk down the stairs and I knew she was telling Uncle and probably calling one of them. Damn it. I laid on my bed and prayed no one would come up and bother for the rest of the night.

I was starting to fall asleep when someone knocked on the door. "Open this door you have to take your medication with water and I know you don't have any in there," My Uncle said through the door. I didn't move or reply back. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone. I wanted to be alone so I could decide what I was going to do about my bump that was growing at vampire speed. "if you do not open this door I will have one of them come up through your god damn window and open it. If I have to have that happen god help you," he said.

I didn't say anything but I did make sure my curtains were closed. I got up and turned on my stereo full blast. I sang along with the song knowing that everyone in the house would be able to hear me.

* * *

**I am putting a poll up on my profile for the two previews so review, vote or do both. **


End file.
